dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Harbinger of Light
Super Vegeta! Night was upon Planet Vegeta, however, deep in the vast expanses of one of the planet's many destroyed cities, a bright golden glow was erupting. Vegeta stood tall inside a pillar of his own Super Saiyan energy, staring down at Kageri, the murderer of his uncle, King Vegeta. Kageri and Saiyan spectators Yarrow and Tinda looked on in awe at the legendary figure standing above them. "A Saiyan...with golden hair?" Kageri muttered. "Its just like the legend..." Yarrow whispered to himself. However, Tinda heard him, "What are you talking about, Yarrow?" he asked, confused. "The golden-haired warrior of the Saiyan race. The one that is suppose to save us all during a time of great peril. Vegeta is a Super Saiyan!" Yarrow exclaimed. "A Super...Saiyan?" Tinda repeated, "Wasn't that just a myth?" Kageri overheard the two Saiyans talking and began to sweat, "When we left Earth, Master Frost muttered something about a Super Saiyan. So this is what he was talking about." he thought. Vegeta leaped from his perch and onto the ground, just a few feet directly in front of Kageri, his golden glow illuminating the dark surroundings. "You're going to pay for all the Saiyan blood you spilled today." the Saiyan royal barked. Kageri snapped back to the present with this statement, "I'm going to pay, am I? I don't think so. This isn't even my true power! Super Saiyan or not, your head will roll just as the king's did." he retorted. Vegeta gritted his teeth, his aura flaring within intensity at the mention of his uncle's title. Drawing his hands back in a familiar pose, Vegeta began to gather his energy into a sparking energy ball. Kageri merely crouched down in preparation, just as he did for the king's Galick Gun earlier. "Ka.... me.... ha.... me...." Vegeta began to recite. "The Kamehameha?!" Tinda roared over the sound of gathering energy. Yarrow was looking at the numbers on his scouter, "No... Its much larger than the one Vegeta usually uses." he explained. "HAAAA!" Vegeta bellowed, unleashing a mighty Super Kamehameha on his foe. The blast struck before Kageri had an opportunity to regret his actions. The explosion that resulted shook the city with its might and demolished many of the surrounding buildings. A mushroom cloud ascended into the sky from the site of the mighty blast. "Incredible..." Yarrow uttered in awe. "So this is a Super Saiyan!" Tinda exclaimed. Kageri emerged from the blast still standing, however, the result was much different from the aftermath of the king's Galick Gun. Blood poured from his forehead and mouth. His chest and arms bore heavy burn wounds and his jeans were torn in many places. "No...no way...!" the Kurasan warrior exclaimed, "There's no way a Saiyan could generate that much power." "I'm not a Saiyan." Vegeta said, correcting Kageri. "I am a Super Saiyan. The difference is like night and day." "There is no such thing as a Super Saiyan!" Kageri roared in anger, "That is just a myth! A legend!" "Why do you think Frost came here? This is Frieza's territory. He came here because there was a Super Saiyan on Earth. Now I too have ascended to that level." Vegeta explained. "Preposterous!" Kageri retorted. Kageri began gathering energy once again. As he did, his skin color turned grey and his shoulders again expanded. Two protrusions became present on his shoulders and curved towards his neck, as well as his face growing a protrusion of its own on each side to frame his face. "This is it! Maximum power, one hundred percent!" Kageri exclaimed. "Is that all the power your body can generate?" Vegeta retorted, "I am disappointed. You Kurasa are nothing compared to we Saiyans." "Is that so?" Kageri cackled. Kageri charged with incredible speeds directly towards the Super Saiyan. Just before he reached his target, he focused all of his energy into fist and swung down at Vegeta. The Super Saiyan, however, was quicker and caught the punch effortlessly; not even flinching beforehand. The feat both surprised and stunned Kageri. He then delivered a powerful punch of his own to Kageri's stomach, drawing blood from the Kurasan's mouth and knocking the wind from his lungs. "Im...possible...!" Kageri choked. Vegeta released Kageri's fist and stepped back, allowing the large alien to collapse to his knees. "Just as I thought. You're nothing." Vegeta spat. "What?!" Kageri roared, "Nothing?!" The Kurasa gathered a tremendous amount of energy in his palm. "How's this for nothing!!!" he bellowed. Kageri then unleashed a at point blank, completely demolishing the ground beneath him as it overcame the area. However, as powerful as the blast was, it was ineffective. Vegeta had been too fast and had moved to higher ground and out of the way of the blast. "You're pitiful, Kageri! Where's your pride?" Vegeta snapped. "If you had studied the culture of the people you were attacking before you did so, you'd know that the Super Saiyan is no warrior to contend with." "I will not concern myself with a monkey myth!" Kageri spat in a blind rage. "You'd better start concerning yourself with it. You've already exhausted a large amount of your energy." Vegeta continued, "Whereas I have only begun to dip into the well of my power." "Moron! I am better than you!" Kageri roared as he again attacked. A furious aura of ki flared around him as the Kurasan attacked, unloading a flurry of powerful punches and kicks, all of which missed Vegeta as the Super Saiyan dodged at high speeds. Vegeta countered with a kick to the giant's arm, breaking it completely. "No...way...!" Kageri gasped through his pain. Falling to the ground in defeat, Kageri slammed his remaining fist into the ground in absolute rage. Vegeta turned and began to walk away, his victory having been assured. Yarrow and Tinda looked on at the awe-inspiring sight. However, Kageri wasn't quite done yet. Rising above his pain, the immense warrior once again began transforming, the ki spike regaining Vegeta's attention. His shoulders branched out into three segments on their sides and his skin became a blueish-grey coloration. The protrusions that had grown out of his neck and shoulders completely merged with his head and his chest and lower torso muscles expanded tremendously. "RAAAAAWR!!!" Kageri bellowed, losing all consciousness to the maddening power of his transformation. He launched himself in one final attempt to destroy Vegeta, focusing all of his power into a single strike. Vegeta's own rage was now building to new heights at the monster that simply refused to die. Turning around in a blind furry, Vegeta released a massive Angry Kamehameha at Kageri. "You fool!!!" he roared as he unleashed the blast. The energy wave hit Kageri at full force, completely and utterly annihilating the villainous Kurasa until his ki and his body were no more. The blast left a noticeable crater in the ground were Kageri once stood. With that, Vegeta's anger was expended and he reverted back to his normal form. The First Night Vegeta collapsed with exhaustion. His transformation into the legendary warrior of the Saiyan race had expended a large amount of his energy. Upon assuring the fight was over, Yarrow and Tinda approached the weakened Saiyan royal. "Vegeta!" Yarrow called out as they closed in, "Are you alright, Vegeta?" Vegeta coughed a few times and glanced at his comrade, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit winded from that last attack." he replied. "You were a Super Saiyan, Vegeta!" Tinda exclaimed, joining the conversation, "How'd you do it?" "I don't know. It just happened." Vegeta explained. "Not that it matters, I was too late." "Yeah..." Yarrow agreed, "Most of our people are gone. We're the only elites left and Tinda is one of the few lower-class warrior." "I have to find Frost and end all this." Vegeta resolved. "Not in your current state." Yarrow snapped, "You lost a lot of power back there. I watched it on my scouter. You have to rest." "No. Our people are already dwindling to a handful and I have a comrade heading towards Frost. I have to go there myself before more deaths occur." Vegeta snapped back. "Allow me to intervene here." a voice said within Vegeta's head. "Nanten?" Vegeta replied. "Yes, its me." the Southern Supreme Kai confirmed. "What is it?" Vegeta questioned. "Your people may not be gone for good. Frost went to Earth hunting for seven magical spheres called the Dragon Balls." the Kai explained. "Dragon Balls?" Vegeta said confused, "What are they?" "They are seven magic balls that grant any wish when all are gathered together. There is also a set on Talon's homeworld of Namek. Now, I've been doing some research while you were fighting and think I have found a solution to your problem." Nanten continued. "You have my attention." Vegeta stated. "The Earth has Dragon Balls because a Namekian is its guardian. So, I've gone to Namek and collected a member of their Dragon Clan. He's young, but he's agreed to become Planet Vegeta's guardian and create for you a set of Dragon Balls." Nanten revealed. "I'm going to teleport him to your location. Rest while he creates the balls. Once they are done, he'll heal you. Then you can finish off Frost and use the Balls to bring your people back." "That's...that's wonderful news!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Send him here now." Vegeta looked over to his comrades, "Did you all hear that?" he asked excited. "Y-yes... who was that?" Yarrow asked, both afraid and confused. "There's no time to explain. Prepare yourself for the Namekian's arrival." Vegeta barked. Vegeta's Dragon Balls Moments later, a ki suddenly appeared and the Namekian in which Nanten had spoken of was before them. He was dressed in a rather odd costume, drawing comical expressions from the group of Saiyans. "You must be the Namekian." Vegeta finally stated, "What is your name?" "Taiko." the Namek responded timidly. "Aright, Taiko. Let's get to work." Vegeta commanded. Taiko raised his palms, causing the earth beneath them to crumble into the form of seven baseball-sized balls. He thought for a moment and then, with another wave of his palm, created a small figurine with his magic; one in the shape of a dragon. "That's the easy part." Taiko explained, "Now then, to give the Dragon Balls life, I have to use my life energy. However, I am not very strong yet, so this dragon will be rather weak. Lend me some of your energy and we can make it really strong." Vegeta nodded, "How much energy will you require?" he asked. "That depends on how strong you want your dragon to be." Taiko replied. "In that case..." Vegeta muttered. Gathering his remaining strength, he tapped on the rage he had felt earlier during his fight with Kageri. His energy aura became golden and soon he became a Super Saiyan once again. "He's... a Super Saiyan again..." Tinda mumbled in awe. "It is only fitting that the dragon of Planet Vegeta be crafted by the energy of a Super Saiyan." Vegeta stated. Taiko nodded and extended his palms above the balls once again and began pouring his life energy into them. Vegeta then gathered his own Super Saiyan power before extending his own hands towards the ball and funneling his now immense power into the balls. Slowly, the balls turned from a grey stone color to an orange-color. Afterwards, black stars numbering from one to seven began to appear on each ball. "Incredible..." Taiko muttered, "It usually takes hours for the Dragon Balls to do this under normal circumstances." Vegeta winced from the huge amounts of energy leaving his body. He'd be at zero soon enough. Just as his energy was about to hit the bottom, Taiko removed his palms, ending the ritual. "We're done!" he declared triumphantly, wiping the sweat from his brow. Vegeta sighed in relief, reverting to his normal form and passing out against the rubble. "Vegeta!" Yarrow cried. "Don't worry." Taiko interjected, "I'll heal him. It'll take some time, but he'll be good as new very soon." With that, the little Namekian approached Vegeta and begun the healing process. The Second Day Begins Elsewhere on the planet, Talon had finally arrive at Frost's spaceship. The day prior had been an eventful day. He had sensed the immense power skyrocketing from a distant location on the planet. He feared the worst for Vegeta. Talon had little time to think on it though. Frost had been expecting him and was perched atop his ship, staring down at the Namekian. "A Namekian?" Frost queried. "What is a Namekian doing on Planet Vegeta?" "I could as you the same question, Frost Demon." Talon retorted. "Touche." Frost sneered. "Not that it matters. You'll be dead soon enough." "Not likely. Your friend back there thought the same thing before I killed him." Talon smirked. This genuinely shocked Frost, "You're the one who killed Shippai? I had thought it'd been a Saiyan. I take it you're no average Namekian." "That's right." Talon snorted. "Now let's dispense with the idle chatter. You need to die." Frost smirked, "I didn't know you were in such a hurry to leave this existence. Oh well. I suppose I shall oblige." The short Frost Demon floated from his perch and onto the ground a short few feet away from his Namekian opposition. Sparks flew between the two warriors as they stared each other down in preparation for the titanic struggle that was about to occur. Wasting no time, Talon flung himself at Frost, landing a planet shaking cross-chop to the tiny alien's neck, stunning Frost. Frost retaliated with a tail whip to the Namekian's face. The two began to trade blows, each delivering a decisive punch, kick, or tail slash, in Frost's case, to the other again and again. Gathering his ki, Talon unloaded a barrage of energy blasts at Frost, who swiftly knocked them aside and returned fire with his own energy volley. Talon vanished, reappearing above the Frost Demon and unleashing a blue energy wave, which Frost matched by unleashing his own, which resulted in a beam struggle. Neither fighter gave ground, causing a stalemate explosion to rock the plateau they were fighting on. Both then landed across from each other; resting from the exchange. "Yes..." Frost began, breaking the silence, "I can see how you gave the Executive Fighting Force a problem. You are indeed no average Namekian." Talon spit to the side, "Thanks, but I'm not even beginning to show you my true power." he boasted. "That makes two of us." Frost retorted. Talon's eyes narrowed, observing Frost. He could sense the Demon's immense ki and somehow knew he wasn't bluffing. He was in for a long, tough battle. He could only hope Vegeta was okay. "No need to hold back." Talon taunted, hoping to draw out Frost's power. "You'll die if you do." "You really are anxious to die, aren't you?" Frost cackled. "There's no way I'd show a Namekian my true power." This struck a nerve for Talon, causing the Namekian to fire at his smaller foe. The blasts hit their mark, shattering the Frost Demon's Battle Armor. Frost's cocky grin vanished, replaced by an expression of unamusement. He returned fire with a only for Talon to swat it away, much to Frost's anger. "Very well then..." the Demon snarled, "Time for round two." Frost Transforms! Category:Chapter